


7 Deadly Sins

by lrhaboggle



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Musing, Repo - Freeform, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Graverobber may not be a theologian but he knows all about the 7 Deadly Sins and he knows them all by name.





	7 Deadly Sins

Graverobber sat atop one of the few buildings in Sanitarium Square that still stood. He stared out at the city with amused disgust. Long ago, he'd been innocent and free, but the world had corrupted him beyond measure. Not only was he depraved to the point of apathy, but if anything, horrible acts left him amused. His game went from seeing how clean he could stay to seeing how dirty things could get. It had been this way for a long time. Currently, he was focused on the sins of the world and there were certainly plenty of those around. Now, Graverobber was no theologian, but he knew the 7 deadly sins and he knew them all by name. Pride, gluttony, lust, wrath, sloth, envy and greed…

Rotti glared out his office window. He'd just finished lecturing worthless, pathetic, failure kids for the 17th time that week. He hated them so much! He didn't get how on Earth they turned out so bad. They had a father who gave them all they asked, yet they were still vultures and ingrates. What baffled Rotti even more than this, though, was the fact that they had inherited his genes. Of all the genes to inherit, they had received the genes of a king. They had the genes of a man who went from rags to rich in their blood and yet they still behaved like selfish savages who were never happy with what they had. As his mind continued to ask where and how his children could've gone wrong, he decided at once that he would need to find new heirs. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he'd let his own children taken over GeneCo and ruin his reputation.

"My legacy is too great to throw away on ingrates!"

Amber bit her tongue to keep silent. Daddy had just finished lecturing her and her brothers again. Her lecture, in particular, had been about her excessive surgeries. For the life of her, Amber couldn't get why. Daddy owned a surgery company and promoted all that the company offered so why did he get so mad when she wanted a surgery? Besides, if she was his daughter, she was also a potential heir to GeneCo. Wouldn't he want someone who used GeneCo's products to take over? And as someone who was pretty much the daughter of GeneCo itself, didn't she have a right to those surgeries? If she had the resources, she as may as well use them! It wasn't like she was just some common peasant. She was Rotti's daughter! She was owed those surgeries and that whole thing about her having an excessive amount was just stupid. Everyone in Sanitarium had a cosmetic procedure done almost weekly and Rotti never got mad at them! Who cared how many surgeries she got? They could afford it! Besides, she was his little girl, his little princess. She deserved the spoils.

"That surgery was only $90,000!"

Pavi gazed at his gorgeous face in the mirror. Correction. He gazed at that gorgeous face in the mirror. It wasn't his. It had belonged to one of the many Genterns he had slept with and then killed. It was still as beautiful as it had been since he'd cut it off the Gentern's cooling corpse even though it was a few days old at this point. He bared his teeth in a dashing grin and tried to forget Papa's hateful words. Again, Papa had lectured him on self control and how his face fetish was far from funny. Bur Pavi just didn't get it. He was only trying to be beautiful. Why was that so wrong? Ah well. Perhaps it was time for a new face. Maybe Papa was only mad because his face hadn't been pretty enough. He lowered his mirror, a rare thing for him, and sought out his next victim. There was one particularly lovely Gentern walking around the GeneCo tower that he knew was relatively new. He would just have to find her and take her to bed. He was absolutely confident that she'd say yes, too, because they always did. Nobody could resist his manly charms.

"10/9 would say the Pavi!"

Luigi stabbed and slashed at anything that crossed his path. He hated being lectured by Dad, that old geezer, more than anything else in the whole world. He couldn't get why Dad was so fucking hateful. Luigi did everything in his power to be just like Rotti, yet it seemed the harder he tried the more he failed. Every time he tried to emulate Rotti, Luigi would end up in trouble! It made no sense! Luigi continued to curse to himself and when one idiotic Gentern made the mistake of running into him, she was dead 5 seconds later, 8 stab wounds across her chest and torso. Luigi didn't even break a sweat as the blood stained him, his clothes, his knife and all the walls surrounding him and his dying victim. Blood gushed out of the victim like a fountain but Luigi couldn't have cared less. Instead, as soon as the woman collapsed, he kept on snarling to himself and walking down the hall, swinging his knife at other imaginary Genterns.

"Luigi don't take shit from no one!"

Mag heard a loud cry echo from the hall her dressing room resided in. She dared to peek out her door and her bionic eyes picked up the sight of a Gentern lying on the ground a few doors away. The poor thing was in her death throes and Mag knew at once that she'd be totally gone in about half a minute. Mag also knew at once that Luigi was the one responsible for this. In fact, the singer looked up just in time to see Luigi round a corner into the next hallway, still cursing and swinging his knife. Mag watched him go with a heavy sigh. She felt bad about letting that Gentern die, but she lacked the will to help. She'd seen too much death and despair, she'd become desensitized. She lacked the will to do a lot of things these days. As this realization struck, the familiar pang of guilt struck her and her desire to live decreased a bit more.

"I'm gonna sing my final song."

Shilo gazed out her window longingly. She'd been sequestered in her tiny room for 17 yrs and, with her overbearing dad being as protective as he was, it looked she she'd be stuck there for yrs and yrs to come. A dull surge of anger rushed through her disease-ridden blood. It wasn't fair! Just because she had inherited Mom's blood disease didn't mean she was too weak to go outside every once in awhile. So perhaps she was prone to fainting or suffering things that resembled asthma attacks. Why should that stop her? There were plenty of other sick people out there and even if they were unable to find a surgery that would fix them, surely their fathers didn't lock them in their rooms all the time. So why was Shilo one of those unlucky people who were confined to a tiny room due to an illness. It wasn't fair. Shilo continued to watch the world go by and she couldn't help but stare at all those happy faces in the world just beyond her window. Life would be so much better out there. Why did they get to be free while she had to stay indoors?

"Oh, I want to go outside."

Nathan had heard his daughter groan in frustration and he felt his heart sink a little bit more. He hated keeping his dear daughter locked up in her room all the time, but he couldn't risk losing her to the death and despair that haunted the streets. He'd rather die than lose her the way he lost his wife. It had been 17 years and it still haunted him. There was absolutely no way he was going to let her outside. There was never any joke about it when he said he'd stop at nothing to keep her safe. He killed people every day to ensure her safety. If that wasn't fatherly devotion, he didn't know what was. But that was just why he did it. He was a father. Shilo belonged to him. He had a duty to her and however unpleasant it was, he would do it. Just as long as the world remembered that Shilo was his. Shilo did not belong to Rotti or Mag or the world. Shilo belonged to him as his precious daughter. He had sacrificed far too much on her to be willing to let her go now.

"She is my everything."

Graverobber sat atop one of the few buildings in Sanitarium Square that still stood. He stared out at the city with amused disgust. Long ago, he'd been innocent and free, but the world had corrupted him beyond measure. Not only was he depraved to the point of apathy, but if anything, horrible acts left him amused. His game went from seeing how clean he could stay to seeing how dirty things could get. It had been this way for a long time. Currently, he was focused on the sins of the world and there were certainly plenty of those around. Now, Graverobber was no theologian, but he knew the 7 deadly sins and he knew them all by name. Rotti, Amber, Pavi, Luigi, Mag, Shilo and Nathan…


End file.
